rggamfandomcom-20200213-history
5Ds era
This the 3rd chapter of legends unite! Transcript Narrator: Welcome to New Domino City, where dueling has evolved into a pedal to the metal way of life, a life lived in the fast lane, and no one lives it faster than our third Duel Monsters legend, one who would ride his way to a better, brighter future. Yusei Fudo, son of the late scientist Doctor Fudo, dedicated himself to ensuring that his future shone as bright as the sun for the citizens of New Domino City through Turbo Dueling, a special method of Dueling performed on special motorcycles run powered by a special form of energy. Orphaned during an incident known as the Zero Reverse that separated New Domino City from Satellite, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all grew up in a foster home, oblivious to the fact that destiny had much more in store for these three. And then later discovered he was one of five Signers, linked by destiny to uncover the secrets of the Crimson Dragon. With the power of the Crimson Dragon and unwavering support from his friends, there was no stopping Yusei, even though there were those who tried, like the Dark Signer Roman and his Earthbound Immortal. (flashback) Yusei: I am gonna make you pay for all the damage you done! Roman Goodwin: I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru! Unleash your Web of Destruction! Attack! Yusei: I activate my Trap, Stardust Flash! I can use this Trap card to summon Stardust Dragon! And now he's going to attack with Cosmic Flare! (Stardust Dragon destroyed Uru) Narrator: And Director Rex Goodwin, who wanted to destroy the world and rebuild it in his image. (flashback) Rex Goodwin: We will duel on the Crest of the Condor. There, I will crush you Signers. Yusei: So let's go! (Yusei, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan ride onto the Crest) Rex Goodwin: Now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca! Yusei: I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon! (Majestic Star Dragon emerges) Yusei: Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down! Go, Majestic Star Dragon! Star Shine Shred! Rex Goodwin: I've lost. It's over. (Majestic Star Dragon pierces through Rasca's body, causing the giant condor to evaporate) Narrator: Then Yusei faced the relentless Paradox, a survivor who came from a dark, destroyed future. Paradox vowed to destroy Duel Monsters by destroying its source. Luckily, Yusei teamed up with Yugi and Jaden to stop him. (flashback domino city past) Paradox: These desperate moves change nothing! Atem: I disagree you had two monsters and now you have none! Paradox: And I thank you for that. You see, all that you have done is clear the way for something else! Something grand, something almighty! Jaden: Spit it out! Paradox: I activate the Trap Malefic Paradigm Shift! With Malefic Paradox Dragon destroyed, I can summon my most wicked beast: MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON! (Paradox screams as he summons his true monster) Jaden: I hate to interrupt good trash talking, but here, this is worth it! The Trap Neos Spiral Force! This doubles the Attack Points of one monster on the field! Yami Yugi: I also play a Trap: Dark Spiral Force! And due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field and double its Attack points once again! (Stardust Dragon's Attack points skyrocket to 10000) Paradox: 10000 attack points?! NO! Yami Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei: That's right! Yami Yugi: Dark Magician, ATTACK! Jaden: Elemental HERO Neos, ATTACK! Yusei: Let this be proof the light will always overcome the dark! Go, Stardust Dragon! ATTACK! Yami Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei: NOW GO, DARK COSMIC WAVE! Paradox: N-NO! NO!!!!! Narrator: Although Paradox was defeated and the future saved, his colleagues were on the hunt to destroy Duel Monsters. First came the heartless Aporia, who used the flow of the World Racing Grand Prix to complete the Grand Design. (flashback) Aporia: Now, since I believe I've gotten just about as much use out of that Trap as possible, I'll play a brand-new Trap. Meklord Emperor Creation! I can now summon the all mighty Meklord Astro Mekanikle. Yusei: Time to end this! Go, Shooting Star Dragon. Attack with Stardust Mirage! Narrator: And then, there was Z-ONE, the leader of the time traveling machines, who schemed to destroy New Domino City and everything in it. (flashback) Z-ONE: Now I summon Lazion the Timelord! Yusei and Akiza: I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon! Narrator: As Yusei used the power of his friends' dragons one by one, Z-ONE's face mask cracked and what it revealed shocked everyone watching, Yusei the most. Yusei: Z-ONE, just who... or what are you? Z-ONE: As much as I want to refuse to answer such a question, I'm afraid that I must oblige. Yusei Fudo, I am you from far in the future. Yusei: TIME TO REV IT UP! Z-ONE: I now summon Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord! Yusei: Stardust Dragon, attack Sephylon and end this duel! Cosmic Flare! Z-ONE: Impossible! I... lost? Narrator: And now we cut to the present day. We find our favorite Signer dreaming of the day his life completely changed. (alarms were going off like crazy as people were running for their lives and a baby boy was loaded into a capsule crying to his father. Dr. Fudo knew it seemed wrong, but this was the only to save his son from the grim fate that befell them. New Domino City tore itself apart as people fell into the chasm created by Zero Reverse) Yusei: (Gasps) (Once again, Yusei Fudo was cursed with a memory that would forever haunt him. Later in the morning, he got onto his Duel Runner and rode to the viewing point) Yusei: (sighs) (then the doorknob opened and Yusei's friends saw him looking at the city. Jack, Crow, Akiza along with Luna and Leo saw him looking) Akiza: So does anyone know what's wrong with Yusei? Crow: Beats me, Akiza. all me and Jack know is we saw Yusei out of his bed and his Duel Runner gone. Jack: Well, whatever got him so gloomy, I think it's best we give him some space. Luna: If he is this somber, maybe there is a way we could cheer him up. (they start to think what could cheer Yusei then Leo had an idea) Leo: I got it! Luna: So you have an idea, Leo? Leo: Why don't we have Jack duel Yusei? After all, it's been a while since we saw them duke it out. Jack: (Chuckles) You gotta admit it has been a while since my duel with him in the Fortune Cup. (Jack walks to Yusei) Jack: Oy, Yusei! Yusei: Yeah, what is it Jack? Jack: Listen, I know how much that Zero Reverse haunts you, but it's over now. Had we failed to defeat Z-one, the world would have been obliterated! (Yusei then looks at the city. Jack sighs) Jack: Alright, hear me out, will ya? How about we have a duel? Maybe that will cheer you up. (Yusei then looks at Jack, who had a smirk. Yusei responds by putting his helmet back) Yusei: Okay, Jack, you're on! Jack: Now that's the Yusei I know! Let's ride! (the two got their duel runners ready for their matchup while Crow was recording the duel from behind so Akiza and the twins could watch the duel from Crow's duel runner) Jack: Alright Yusei, hope your ready! Yusei: Don't worry, I'm always ready. I now activate the Speed World 2 Field Spell! (as the field spell was being played the got bigger and red lights were being shown) duel runner voice: Duel mode engaged. Auto-pilot activated. A Turbo Duel is about to begin. All non-dueling vehicles must vacate the combat lane immediately. Jack: You know, you're free to throw in the towel if your not sure about this! Yusei: Sorry Jack, but once a duel starts, I already made this far and there's no turning back! Jack: That's the spirit, Yusei! And for showing such heart, I'll let you lead off. (Yusei got his duel disk ready) Yusei (thoughts): This duel isn't about winning or losing, it's about me looking to a brighter future like I always have with the people with New Domino City and all of my friends in order for this to happen, so I'll need to go all out! Yusei: Okay, Jack, hope you're ready! Let's rev it up! Here we go! Yusei and Jack: Let's ride! (a few turns passed while Yusei had Shield Warrior while Jack had Twin-Sword Marauder) Leo: Yeah! Knock his lights out, Yusei! Luna: (sweat drops) This is a duel, not a boxing match, Leo. Leo: Oh, I-I knew that. Luna: Of course you did. Akiza: Shh! Jack's ending his turn. (Back to the duel) Jack: I place two cards face down and end my turn. You're up, Yusei. Yusei: Alright, I draw! (Yusei looks at the card and smirks at it) Yusei: I summon Debris Dragon! (Jack's smirk turned to shock) Jack: Debris Dragon!? Yusei: That's right, and thanks to Debris Dragon's ability, I can summon Sonic Chick from my Graveyard, since its Attack Points are 500 or less. (Sonic Chick flutters its wings as it was summoned) Jack: Why Sonic Chick? Surely it doesn't stand a chance against my Marauder. (Jack then realized something) Jack: Unless you're planning to Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon, aren't you!? Yusei: You took those words right out of my mouth, Jack! Level 4 Debris Dragon, tune with Level 1 Sonic Chick and Level 3 Shield Warrior! (Debris Dragon became four green energy rings and Shield Warrior and Sonic Chick entered the gates, turning into white motes of light and a pillar of white light covered the scene) Yusei: Out of three come one and out of one comes great cosmic might! I Synchro Summon Stardust Dragon! (Yusei's best monster roared in glory as it was summoned) Crow: All right! That's what I'm talking about! Jack: Rats! Yusei: Now your Twin-Sword Marauder's a goner! Stardust Dragon, attack with Cosmic flare! (Stardust blasted Twin-Sword Marauder lowering Jack's life points by 900) Crow: All right! He destroyed Twin-Sword Marauder just like that! Yusei: I place one card face down and end my turn. Jack: Not bad. I knew you've still got it Yusei, and I was starting to worry if you weren't feeling good. Yusei: Don't worry about me Jack; I'm still standing and waiting Jack: Okay then I draw! First I activate the Trap Powerful Rebirth! (a trap is shown) Jack: With this, I can bring back Twin-Sword Marauder with more power. Next, I'll summon the Tuner monster Flare Resonator! Yusei: But why go though all that trouble to get that card back? Twin-Sword Marauder isn't even strong against stardust Dragon (then Yusei remembers something) Yusei: Unless! Jack: I take it you remember Powerful Rebirths special effect? Yusei: Who doesn't? Any monster revived by Powerful Rebirth gains 100 Attack and Defense points and its Level rises by one. Jack: That's right, Yusei. Now my Level 3 Flare Resonator tunes with my now Level 5 Twin-Sword Marauder! (Flare Resonator transforms into three rings of green energy that surrounds Twin-Sword Marauder, transforming it into five motes of light. A pillar of light shines above) Jack: Prepare to witness why I am known as the true King! I Synchro Summon my soul, Red Dragon Archfiend! (Red Dragon Archfiend lets loose a mighty roar as it emerges) Luna: No way! Jack just summoned Red Dragon Archfiend! Leo: Awesome! Red Dragon Archfiend's always looking so awesome as always! Jack: And thanks to Flare Resonator, Red Dragon Archfiend's getting 300 attack point boost! (Red Dragon Archfiend's attack soared to 3300) Yusei: Even so, Red Dragon Archfiend still doesn't have enough attack points to wipe out my Life Points. Jack: Don't worry, I always have a backup plan. I now activate the trap Overgain! This card gives Red Dragon Archfiend it needs! Yusei: Oh no! (Red dragon archfiends attack points rose to 4300) Crow: Now it's stronger than Stardust! Yusei: I'll guess I'll have to match that! I activating the Trap card Synchro Strike! It gives Stardust Dragon an extra 1500 attack points, 500 for every Synchro material I used to summon it. (Stardust Dragon's ATK rose to 4000) Jack: Sorry, Yusei. I'm afraid it's not enough. Red Dragon Archfiend, destroy Stardust Dragon! Go, Absolute Powerforce! (Red Dragon Archfiend's claw ignites and thrusts it at Stardust Dragon) Yusei: You're right, it is not enough. But this is! I banish Skill Successor from my Graveyard to activate its effect! Now Stardust Dragon gains 800 Attack Points for the rest of the turn. (A red aura surrounds Stardust Dragon, raising its ATK to 4800) Jack: 4800!? Yusei: More than enough to destroy Red Dragon Archfiend and end this duel! Stardust Dragon, counter with Cosmic Flare! (Stardust Dragon blocks the attack with its own. The attacks collide. The force of the collision causes the Crimson Dragon Marks to react) Yusei: (winces) What the!? Jack: What's going on with our Marks!? (the Crimson Dragon marks also shined on Akiza, Leo and Luna) Leo: Whoa! What's happening!? Akiza: I-I don't know! Quick, Crow! Tell Yusei and Jack to call off the duel! Crow: You heard the lady! We need to bail right now! Yusei: Too late! (As the two dragons clashed, a strange white light blinded the Signers and then enveloped them along with all of New Domino City causing it to be captured by the white light) Category:Scripts Category:Legends unite